Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology which assigns a plurality of tasks to each of a plurality of information arithmetic processing components constituting a distributed processing system, the components being connected to be communicable with each other via a communication network.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical method for assigning a task such as a path search process to a proper arithmetic resource depending on a task processing capability for each of a plurality of arithmetic processing resources (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-338264).
There has been proposed a technical method in which in execution of a plurality of processing loads which are arranged to be distributed with respect to a plurality of processing nodes, a prediction is made regarding a change of a communication load amount in conjunction with migration of the processing load between a selected pair of processing nodes on the basis of a communication traffic between the processing loads, and the plurality of processing loads are rearranged on the basis of a result of the prediction (see, International Publication No. WO2014/016950A1).
However, in a case where an arithmetic processing load required for executing each of the plural tasks increases in response to a certain state or an event occurrence, and accordingly a task as a part of the relevant plural tasks is executed prior to the rest of the tasks, there is a possibility that an order of the priority may become inappropriate in consideration of the relevant state.
For this reason, the object of the present invention is to provide a system capable of appropriately assigning, in consideration of a state concerning increase in an arithmetic processing load required for executing each of a plurality of tasks, each task to a plurality of arithmetic processing resources.